1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates so a liquid/solid slurry composition for extinguishing fires.
2. Prior Art
Previous use of liquids, either cryogenic (e.g. liquid N.sub.2) or non-cryogenic (e.g. water), for extinguishing sub-surface fires has been limited by the problem of delivering the extinguishing agent to the fire. Liquids injected underground or below the surface of a porous refuse pile tend to flow downward due to gravity, rather than spread laterally and upward from the injection point. The liquid finds a channel of least resistance and tends to flow solely within that channel, often widening the channel as it flows. As a result, the liquid often will miss all or part of the fire zone, and, thus, the fire is seldom completely extinguished.